


Resurgent - Alternate Allegiant ending

by elabetareader



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elabetareader/pseuds/elabetareader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Allegiant ending that Tris survives. Only the bureau workers know she is alive. But the real questions are: is she the only one alive?  Will she be able to escape? Has Tobias already gotten over her? </p><p> </p><p>I'll update every chance I get (btw I LOVE long chapters! I hope you do too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diverging realities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My name is Ela and as you can probably tell, I love books and Divergent! I was very upset about the Allegiant ending so I decided to write a new ending to this amazing story.  
> I appreciate suggestions (I love to hear what you think should happen next!) and constructive criticism as well as favorites and reviews!!  
> I will update when I can (probably more than once a week) because I love long chapters (even thought this one is not as long as I would like it to be). I will ALWAYS update you about when the next chapter will be up!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys!!!

**TOBIAS POV**

The initiates come in today. The faction system had to be reinstated since we could not maintain the peace. The bureau no longer controls the city. The government is no longer controlled by a single faction, rather, each faction has two representatives who, together, compose the Board. Amar and I represent Dauntless. 

No Abnegation initiate, not that I expected any. She was unique. I still see her everywhere and in everything. I don’t like to talk about her in the past tense and I absolutely hate it when people who don’t really know Tris talk about her pretend to have. 

A part of me died when she did. 

 Last week, Zeke got a hold of old security camera footage and printed a picture of her and I. There are no pictures of Tris, at least none that I know of. She didn’t live long in Dauntless, and lived pictures were considered self-indulgent in Abnegation. She is beautiful in the picture. Her eyes shine, demanding attention as they did. Her smile was bright. It was taken the moment after the rankings were revealed, a little before we kissed.

 Zeke and Christina have tried to set me up on a few dates but I never went to them. Christina and I have become close friends; I guess that’s what happens when you share grief with someone.

 I miss her so much. I still wish I had one more kiss, one more word, one more glance. just one more.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- Page break------------------------------------------------------------

**TRIS POV**

 

It’s been three years since I was shot, three years since I’ve last seen Tobias, three years since he started thinking that I’m dead and the bureau started experimenting on me.

A lot has happened on the years. On the one time Tobias and I ‘did it’, I ended up getting pregnant. I had a little boy. Bringing a child up is hard. Especially when you have to do it alone. At first, I thought he didn’t stand a chance. Me getting shot like that, in normal circumstances would have, by all chances, killed the fetus, but miraculously, he survived. Raising a child sounded impossible, especially because I had no parenting skills and the person who would make me believe I could do this, wasn’t here. I’m not going to lie. It was hard and sometimes it still is.

The moment he was born I noticed that he looks exactly like my Tobias, that’s why I named him Toby. He is now two years old and looks more like his father than ever. He has his smile, his deep sea blue eyes, his stick-out ears, his expressions are the same and he is quite tall. The only thing he got from me is his hair: blonde and curly.

The bureau experiments on me almost every day. I am taken from my room before Toby wakes up, and taken to another one where they put me under different simulations, in which I constantly have to watch Tobias dying or my son being taken away from me. If I refuse to go, I either get electrically shocked, beat up or they refuse to give me and my son food, so eventually 

I stopped trying to escape from it and gave in. Sometimes I feel like I’m in Erudite again, when I’m not under a simulation, Toby and I stay locked up in the same bedroom the entire day. Bound to the same four walls. I’ve never left the bureau again and him, out to more than a few times from the room. The only real reason why I get to keep Toby is that the serum only starts to work after a certain age, and David wants to experiment on Toby too. Yes, David. The bureau created a serum to make him remember everything, and his goal now is quite clear: he wants to torture me until my death and later, when he is older, experiment on Toby too. I will never let them hurt him; I would lose the last thing that matters to me, so I stay strong and keep fighting. As for his divergence, he will probably be one, maybe even stronger than me. 

I miss Tobias. I miss him from the time I get up to the time I go to sleep. The bureau told him that I’m gone. To this day, he believes I’m dead, and it _kills me_. I know one of his fears was my death. David told me he scattered “my ashes” while zip lining on the choosing ceremony day. He also told me that they pulled Uriah’s plug. Sometimes I doubt that he is dead, others, that I’m crazy and just really wish he were alive. It aches to think about everything. I get up from the table, and press my lips to Toby’s forehead gently giving him a light kiss so I don’t wake him up. His  ears stick out of the covers like his father’s do when he sleeps. Looking at him is so bittersweet, but it’s the only thing I have left of Tobias. I go to my bed and tuck myself in. As I close my eyes, thoughts fill my head. _What if Tobias has moved on? What if he is with someone else?_

If he has Indeed moved on, my heart will be broken , but at least I’ll know he’s happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was going to post this chapter before but I ended up going to Disney World (I am typing this all over again from my phone) sorry about that. Also I need to know what you think of the story, so I am creating a point system in which you get to pick your prize! All points will be given at "the end notes" of every new chapter.  
> REVIEW (COMMENT) - 4  
> SUBSCRIBE - 5  
> KUDOS - 3 (3 points each)  
> IDEA - 5  
> USED IDEA - 8
> 
> REWARDS (You choose yours)  
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY + PREVIEW - 15  
> NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE POST - 30  
> NAME A DAUNTLESS BORN - 35  
> NAME AND CHARACTERIZE A DAUNTLESS BORN - 43
> 
> Anyway... Without further due CHAPTER 2!

** IF YOU SKIPPED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ IT! IT'S IMPORTANT! **

 

"Mommy look," Toby says pointing to Evelyn and Marcus.

"Come on. We've gotta go," I say as I grab him and start running. Suddenly I feel a hand grip my arm. Marcus.

"This is for your own good," he says and swings a belt.

  "No!" I turn Toby away from him; out of his reach. This way the belt hits me and my skin starts to sting, but I try to shake off the feeling.

"You can't escape us," Evelyn says. As I face her, Toby disappears from my arms and appears in hers.

"Give me back my son!" I exclaim reaching for him just as tears start to form in his eyes. She blocks my try to grab him and steps back; her way of telling me that if I don't do as she wishes, she'll have no problem to permanently take him away from me. Before I can do anything, she speaks again.

"You're just a foolish girl. Even he thinks so." I immediately understand she's talking about my Tobias and that gets my attention. Then it comes to me. Tobias once called me a foolish girl to protect me from Eric after I went to Erudite looking for Caleb.

“You weren’t there when he said this.” I step closer to her. “You are the simulation” I motion to her and Marcus and they, along with Toby, Fade away.

I wake up in the experimentation room with Matthew and David present.

“You failed,” I say.

“I’m not worried. We have you here for eternity, so we have all the time in the world.” Matthew says and pauses. “I’ll have security take you back to your room,” as he says this, two guards grab my arms and start to steer me away.

“Oh and Tris.” The men stop and David speaks. “I’m still waiting on that son of yours.” Rage flows through me.

“You touch him, you die.”

“You can’t kill me. You couldn’t before and you most certainly can’t now,” He says crossing his arms. Before I can respond, I am taken away remaining silent on the way to the room. When we arrive, I am shoved inside by the men and they leave locking the door behind them. I stumble a bit until I steady myself. Toby catches my eyes, puts his train down and smiles.

“Mommy!” He runs towards me and I pick him up. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey buddy!” I put him down own and lower myself to his level. “What have you done so far today?” I ask him.

“I played with my toy train!” He says excitedly. Matthew gave him a toy shaped like a Dauntless train. It’s meant to show me where we could have been and what my life could be like. Toby loves it though. I guess it should be nice from the eyes of an innocent child.

I try to sound happy anyway as I say, “Is that so bud?” He nods in response with a beautiful smile on his face.

“I’m hungry,” He says dramatically. I check the clock 12:40pm.

“It’s already lunch time. Just hang on.”

His expression quickly changes, as he puts his focused look on.

“Why do you leave every morning?” He asks. I don’t give him the whole truth. He is too young to hear it and understand.

“I get tested.”

“I don’t like it when you leave,” Toby says; his face, serious.

“Well, I don’t like to go,” I reply.

A woman brings in a tray with our food. Just like in abnegation, it’s plain, but unfortunately, not as good. I make sure Toby’s plate has only small pieces and help him eat before I eat my own food. He’s still learning how to eat by himself.

He grabs his spoon and starts playing with it. “Toby, stop playing with your food. It’s selfish.” I’ve been raising him with a few abnegation values.

“Sorry,” Toby says and continues eating. Once he’s done, he comes down from his chair and plays with his train. I finish eating my food and simply watch him.

The woman who brought our lunch comes back and takes the trays. Once she leaves, I pick up Toby and put him down for his afternoon nap. I run my hand through his hair. Doing this and rubbing his back, have always seemed to sooth him. He yawns.

“Can you tell me a bedtime story?” Toby asks.

“Sure,” I tell him. I think of a story. “Once upon a time, there was a girl who loved her family very much. There was a very big storm that separated her from them. She ended up somewhere else; she met a bold brave and selfless young man. They fell in love. One day the bad came and took her away from him, but even the distance couldn’t keep her from loving him. The girl never lost hope of seeing him again.” That is how I tell him my story in a simple way.

“Now go to sleep,” I say and kiss his forehead. He reaches for me and kisses mine.

“Bye mommy.”

I turn the lights off and go relax a bit. My thoughts find Tobias. Somehow they always do. My mind fills itself with old memories. Like the time we first me. His eyes, so captivating, his posture tense, stiff, so handsome. It aches to think how I left him. I need to see him again. A noise interrupts my thoughts. The door makes an unlocking sound and David comes in. I instantly get up and sit on Toby’s bed, next to him.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“I thought you’d be more welcoming,” he says sarcastically. “Your boy has grown.” He reaches out to touch Toby but I shield him and David crosses his arms. “You should know that he has only one year if not less, than the serums will work on him and he’ll be my next experimentation subject.”

“You wouldn’t dare try,” I tell him aggressively

“Trust me, I would.” He starts towards the door then stops and faces me.

“By the way, your son looks a lot like Tobias.” I flinch at the words and on that note, he leaves.

I exhale the air I didn’t know I was holding. I look at my little boy; still safe and sound in my arms. David’s words echo in my head. One more year, and that is if they don’t create a serum that works on younger children. I need to protect Toby. It will be a hard to do alone, but all my losses have led me here. He turns a bit and I don’t want to wake him up so I walk back to my bed and continue to watch him. He looks like and angel sleeping; clueless about our reality and worry free. I can’t believe he didn’t wake up with David’s visit. I eventually doze off looking out for Toby.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------PAGE BREAK--------------------------------------------------

TOBIAS POV (same day but in the morning)

I check my watch: 6:30am, so I grab a muffin and walk to the training room. I get guns and ammunition to set up. Zeke comes in the room since he’s helping me with the initiates. “Morning,” I say.

“Hey dude. Guess what? Christina and I found a girl that’s totally your type,” He says as he comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I brush it off.

“No, I’m not going on a date.” My voice sounds irritated. I hope he gets the idea

“You have to get out there again bro. Life goes on.”

“I’m just not ready Zeke. Lay off,” I say.

We finish setting up in silence. I look at the transfers list one more time.

 

AMITY - Cecil

AMITY - Macie

CANDOR - Mason

CANDOR - Lance

CANDOR - Annaleigh

ERUDITE - Alicia

ERUDITE - Jen

ERUDITE - Jonah

Soon enough, the initiates pile in. “Hope you slept well because first day is about to begin,” Zeke says. “So do your best.”

I grab my gun. “I will demonstrate how to shoot only once. Pay attention.” I show them how to keep their stance. I turn to face the target and all of the hatred I have against David surfaces. He killed my girl. I aim, inhale and shoot just as the anger against David consumes me as a whole. I shake the feeling off, but my breathing is still heavy and intense. I look at the target and see I’ve hit bullseye. I face the initiates who have a scared expression on their faces, well all except Lance. He seems like the old peter of this years’ initiates and it bothers me. “Are you all going to stand there, or what?” I say in Four mode and they quickly grab guns and start shooting. I put my gun back on the table and watch them shoot. Thinking about what David did to her, makes my hands involuntarily close into fists and tense up. I feel a presence next to me and turn. It’s Zeke. He sees that I have to cool out a bit and just motions towards the door. I nod and leave the training room.

After what happened at the bureau,  I found that walking my anger off usually helps. I let my feet take me wherever and they do. When I stop, I notice where I am: our little spot in the chasm. My feelings can’t seem to string themselves into words and sentences. I sit and close my eyes paying attention only to the sound of the water hitting the rocks. Tris’ image forms itself in my head so vividly, you could almost say she’s here. Her image starts to get blurry; I try so hard not to let go but unfortunately, I do. My eyes open and reality hits me. I stay here until I feel ready to go back to training as Four.

When I enter the training room, it’s almost lunch time and Zeke dismisses the initiates. “How did they do?” I ask.

“The usual. The first time is always the hardest,” he says and gives me the initiate list with some notes and their initial grades.

 

SHOOTING (grades: A to D)

Cecil - B - Didn't hit bullseye, but hit the target within the first 5 minutes.

Macie - B+ - Was the one who got the closest to the center.

Mason - C - Wasn't good but kept trying and working hard.

Lance - D - Was too busy talking to Jonah and Alicia.

Annaleigh - C - Did okay.

Alicia - D - Was too busy to hit the target.

Jen - C - Took a while to shoot the target but did well after hitting it.

Jonah - D - Was talking too much to try.

 

        I underline Lance, Alicia and Jonah on the list. It seems like Lance has found himself a gang.

       I hand Zeke back the list as he says, "I'm starving; lets go to lunch." I nod.

       On the way to the cafeteria, I can tell he is avoiding the 'what happened to you before' topic; probably because he knows what it was all about and how I feel about it, so he casually just talks about training. When we get there, Christina and Shauna are already sitting at our usual table, so Zeke and I grab our food: I get a burger and a piece a cake and Zeke gets two slices of cake like he always does because according to him, the extra one is for Uriah. That's his way of keeping his brother close to him.

       We sit with the girls.

       "How was your day?" Zeke asks Shauna while reaching for her hand.

       "Cara and Caleb continued my physiotherapy with experimental serums and they think I'll get at least 50% of my legs' function!" She tells us. Christina and I tell her how happy we are for her while Zeke goes in for a kiss.

        "I am going to invite them over for dinner," Zeke says after sitting down again. Even though the faction system is back up, divergents are no longer considered a threat to society, the 'faction before blood' motto is not taken that seriously anymore and people can circulate more freely between factions.

       "How was the first day of training?" Christina asks.

       "Okay I guess. Most initiates hit the target," I say. Zeke starts to do impressions of the initiates and I stop paying attention. My mind wanders when suddenly I hear someone say her name. I turn to find the sound and see the initiates looking and whispering about me. I glance at them and they look away. Of course everyone knows about how she helped save the city and its inhabitants, but many don't know that Tris was mine and I like to keep that to me; it's like keeping a small part of her only to me. Unfortunately, they seem to have found about our relationship. Some days are really hard.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POINT SYSTEM:  
> LUCY - 7 - Comment (4) + being the first one (3) - Thank you so much Lucy!


	3. The Power Outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I just moved to Miami and the chapter just didn't seem right (still doesn't)! But I will keep updating and more regularly.
> 
> I need to know what you think of the story, so I here is the point system in which you get to pick your prize! All points will be given at "the end notes" of every new chapter.  
> REVIEW (COMMENT) - 4  
> SUBSCRIBE - 5  
> KUDOS - 3 (3 points each)  
> IDEA - 5  
> USED IDEA - 8
> 
> REWARDS (You choose yours)  
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY + PREVIEW - 15  
> NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE POST - 30  
> NAME A DAUNTLESS BORN - 35  
> NAME AND CHARACTERIZE A DAUNTLESS BORN - 43

TRIS POV  
I wake up to the feeling of something crawling on me. I open my eyes to find Toby playing with his train and using me as its track. I watch him for a while silently. He has the same expression as his father does when he is training the initiates; his eyebrows arched down, his eyes focused and his lips gently pressed together. As I stare at him, I start to remember the dream I had; Toby running around in black clothes, his dad playing with him and kissing me. How perfect our life would be if this were real. Toby asks me a question and I snap out of it. “What?” I ask him since I wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying.  
“When can I go there?” He points towards the door. I pull him against me and start rubbing circles on his back. I wish we were there, but out of here as a whole.   
" I honestly don't know," I tell him changing the subject since he won't understand much and it won't do him any good. We start to talk about trains and he, with a huge smile spattered on his face, talks about his toy train and how he wishes he could ride it. Soon someone comes bringing us our dinner. I help him eat and as soon as he's done, start to eat my own food. I've only taken a few bites when I notice Toby eyeing my food tentatively but yet he says nothing. I take my plate and give him a share of my dinner.   
"Thank you mommy," he says and eats everything on his plate, since he'll eat basically anything you give him. He quickly finishes. "Can you play with me?" He asks sweetly.  
"Sure. What do you want to play?" I ask and sit with him on the floor. He pushes his train towards me.  
"Now you have to do that," he says. We play until they come to retrieve our plates. By then, it's Toby's bath time.  
"Come on buddy, time for your bath." He immediately starts fussing, but eventually, gives in. I put him in the bathtub and he start to play with the water. His curly hair falls in front of his face as I wet it and he laughs. Toby splashes me as I shampoo his hair with a devilish smile so I join in and splash him back. Soon, we are in a water fight. What a silly boy! These are the good moments of us together. I am practically soaked as I say, “I surrender, Toby! I surrender!”  
“I win!” He commemorates with a proud smile on his face.  
“I’ll get you back next time,” I say while I get Toby out of the tub and dry him. I dress him up in the bureau’s clothes: all brown. “I need you to play nicely while I take a shower. Can you do that for mom?” He nods and hugs me in response.  
I get my clothes and go shower. I close my eyes as the water runs through my hair which is long again. I finish my shower quickly, since I still have to tuck Toby in. I get dressed, dry the floor and leave the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open with the light on. I pick Toby up and sit on the bed with him pressed on my chest.   
“Is it time to sleep?” He asks yawning.  
“Yes it is,” I say running my hand through his hair and humming him a lullaby. his eyes become heavy and he drifts off to sleep. Even when he sleeps he looks like Tobias; his eyes, his jawline, everything. I play with Toby’s curls and then the bathroom lights start flickering. They turn off. There is a loud sound, like the one the door makes when it’s unlocking. I stand up and try to turn on the lights. No response. That’s when I realise what is really going on: a power outage; My way out. Probably my only chance to escape.  
“Toby,” I say shaking him awake. “You have to hold on to mommy and do as I say okay?” He nods obviously confused and tired. I pick him up, grab his train and hand it to him. “Hold this tight.”   
I jerk the door open and start running. The way out comes back to me like muscle memory. I don’t think we have much time before the power comes back on or somebody finds out we’re missing. We pass the dorm that I stayed when I first came here during the war. Toby is wide awake but quiet. A guard appears behind me and I kick him in the gut since I’m still holding Toby; the guy falls and I kick his head once more to knock him out. Once he’s out, I grab his gun and continue running. I tighten my grip on my son and keep the gun pointing down. I run see the dripping fountain in the distance and I know we are close to the exit. I hear a gunshot. Two armed guards appear. The gun still feels cold in my hand , but I ignore the fact in order to protect my child and shoot the one closer to me on the foot he collapses and I shoot the other one. Miss. I’m a bit rusty, so I try again, hitting his arm and he lets go of the gun. I shove him and get away. I spot the exit and run faster; when I’m almost out a guard appears and points a gun at me and I notice I’m out of ammo, so I don’t even think twice when I take Toby out of my arms and shield him with my body. Surprisingly the guard lowers his gun and drops it to the ground. He takes the protection mask off. No it can’t be.  
“Tris?”  
I’m in complete and utter shock as he approaches me and hugs me. Tears form in my eyes.   
“Uriah is it really you?”  
“Yes,” He says with a sad smile.  
We hear more gunshots.  
“Come on. Let’s get moving,” He says and we start towards the door in an incredible speed.   
The wind hits my face in god knows how long and I suddenly remember what it’s like to be free again. Eventually, the gunshots fade in the distance. We stop so I can catch my breath behind an abandoned building. Toby can get heavy after a while, but at least he’s managed to fall asleep. As I sit down I notice Uriah’s stare at me and him; one of confusement and disbelief.   
“He’s my son. Turned two a little while ago.”  
“Is he...” Uriah doesn’t finish it. He doesn’t have to.  
“Yes, he’s Four’s.” He smiles big. “But he has no idea. He doesn’t even know I’m alive.”  
“Zeke doesn’t know I’m alive either.” He looks at his feet. “What’s his name?”  
“It’s Toby.”  
“Clever Tris, very clever.” He playfully shoves me. Finally the Uriah I know and love.  
“Can we go? I really want to get to Chicago.” It feels so weird to actually mention the city; and for the first time in years, it doesn’t feel so far away.  
Uriah nods and we keep on going.  
“How’d you get the guard suit?’ I ask suddenly curious on how he managed to escape.  
“Well, there were always a few people who came to bring me back to my cell at night and I kept trying to get rid of them ever since everything started, but unfortunately always failed. I just never lost hope. Apparently one of the guards had hurt himself on the day before and I managed to knock him out and steal his gun, which I used to get rid of the other security men. I locked them in my room and stole the men’s uniform, then I snuck into their control room and cut all of the wires without anyone noticing.”  
“You were the person who cut the power?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe you are a little bit Erudite.” He laughs.   
“What did they do to you, Tris?” My eyes get teary again.  
“They took me to a room where they experimented on me by making me watch Toby, Four and my family being ripped away from me and die. I also got shocked with frequency and when I didn’t do as David demanded, I wouldn’t get dinner. But I had to be strong for Toby, so I did everything I could to be there for him.” I start sobbing.  
“Hey, hey, we are good now. It’s going to be alright. We are going home.” He tries to comfort me and I just nod as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.  
We take this dark path so David and his followers don’t find us. At least, not that easily.   
We walk for what seems like hours in this nice silence. We’ve both got a lot on or minds. We’ve both changed in there.  
Finally the fence appears in front of us and I feel small smile make its way to my face, but it fades quickly.  
“Freeze!” Someone shouts. I look alertly to the people in front of us they stand a few feet in front of Uriah and I with guns pointing at us. Chicago police. The black they wear signifies that there are still factions.   
“Hold your fire! There is a toddler here!” Uri exclaims. They lower their weapons.  
“Approach slowly.” We do as we are told.  
They get the faction and city file open.  
"Are you outsiders?"  
"No," We answer in unison.  
"What are your factions?"  
"We are both dauntless," They click on the dauntless records.  
"Your names?" The man asks.  
"Tris Prior and Uriah Pedrad," Uriah says.  
They press a few buttons and look at us in a suspicious way.  
"You are liars. Tris and Uriah are listed as deceased."  
"Well, we are right here in front of you," Uri says mockingly.  
"The laws don't allow your entrance"  
"We are clearly not dead. If you need any further proof, this child is two years old and your documents surely show my death prior to his birth." I state.  
They look at each other for a few seconds until one of them nods.  
"I suppose the boy is from outside." I nod. "Is the father from dauntless?"  
"Yes, he is," I answer truthfully.  
"Then you must catch the next train to the compound, talk to a leader and register the child."   
"Thank you," Uriah says and we enter the gate.  
We walk a while in silence until we reach the tracks. Then we just wait. The familiar roar starts to sound in the distance. The train is coming. I put Toby on piggyback. Uriah turns to me.  
"You ready?" He asks.  
"Have been for a long time," I say and he smiles.   
We start to run and pull ourselves in. I sit down in the corner of the train and sit Toby on my lap curling him. He looks very confused but is dead silent. I kiss his head and lull him to sleep, since it will be a while until we get there. Uriah sits next to me.   
"Toby seems sweet," Uriah says. "And he looks a lot like Four."  
"He is such a good boy," I run my hand through Toby's curls. "But looking at him can be so bittersweet at times." I sigh.  
"I'm not even sad anymore; just angry at everything. How can someone do that? Especially to a little boy? If I had known about you and Toby, I'd have killed them!"  
"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. I tried everything I could."  
I watch the city pass by in front of me. Everything seems to be as it was before the war. The Ferris wheel appears in the background and I genuinely smile as I remember that night. I look down at Toby and notice that he has held on to his toy train and think to myself that at least he has gotten to ride a real one like he's always wanted to; and I fortunately have been able to keep my promise to keep him safe. At least for now.  
I find myself in thoughts about everything and nothing at the same time and the train slows down and stops.  
"We're here," I say in disbelief. Uriah smiles.  
"We're home," he completes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCY - Review + Being the first one = 7  
> SACREDORCHILD - Review + Kudos = 7  
> DIVERGENTGIRL4 - Review + Kudos + Bookmark = 12


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to know what you think of the story, so I here is the point system in which you get to pick your prize! All points will be given at "the end notes" of every new chapter.  
> REVIEW (COMMENT) - 4  
> SUBSCRIBE - 5  
> KUDOS - 3 (3 points each)  
> IDEA - 5  
> USED IDEA - 8
> 
> REWARDS (You choose yours)  
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY + PREVIEW - 15  
> NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE POST - 30  
> NAME A DAUNTLESS BORN - 35  
> NAME AND CHARACTERIZE A DAUNTLESS BORN - 43
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
> I'm so sorry for the long wait, but my life has been complete and utter chaos.

TRIS POV

       We enter the compound together. Toby slowly wakes up in my arms.

       “Mommy,” He calls.

       “Hey buddy,” I say kissing his forehead and putting on the floor and holding his hand.

       We make our way through a dark hallway and pass in front of the pit. Luckily, everybody there is either drunk or on their way to drunk to acknowledge our presence, which makes sense taking into consideration how late it is. Uriah stops in front of me.

       “You should go talk to Four first.”

       “I don’t want to just to say everything now. It wouldn’t be fair to him.”

       “You not being here isn’t fair to him. What the bureau did to you guys isn’t fair to him.”

       “I’ll wait for you in the hallway and whenever you are ready you can take Toby from me.”

       “Okay,” I surrender.

       The truth is despite everything, I’m anxious for this encounter. Will he have moved on? Will he have forgotten me? I’m not sure I’m emotionally prepared to find the answers to all the questions I have.

       I lead the way towards Tobias’s old apartment hopping that he still lives there. Each place we pass makes my mind come flooding back with memories and each step I take brings me closer to him.

       I am so caught up in my thoughts that I don’t even realize that we stand in front of the apartment. I sigh and look at Uri and Toby.

       “We’ll be here,” Uriah assures me and goes to the corner of the hallway with Toby, so Tobias doesn’t see them immediately.

       I close my eyes and this time my mind thinks of a hundred different ways in which everything could go wrong, but I block them out. I’ve been waiting for this for far too long.

       I knock.

       “Go away Zeke! I don’t want to go to another one of your stupid parties!” It’s him. His voice fills my heart, but he doesn’t know it’s me.

       “Tobias please open the door! It’s me, Tris,” I say in hopes of getting him to come.

       I rest my hands and forehead on the door, throwing my weight against it. He probably won’t come. A brusque movement causes me to lose my balance, but something seems to catch me. More specifically, someone. I look up and stare at his beautiful deep sea blue eyes which I have longed to see for so long. Tobias looks at me in disbelief and his eyes fill with tears. He doesn’t let go of me as he kicks the door close. He looks at me one more time. His shaky hands trace my cheek bones, his touch is still so familiar against my skin. He then stops what he's doing and backs away.

      "No. It can't be you. You're dead." He shakes his head.

      "Tobias calm down," I say slowly coming closer to him.

      "This isn't real, Tobias. You've got to let go. I know it's hard because she was all you've had and all you'll ever have and she was the bravest and most selfless person you knew. And when she said she wasn't beautiful she was right, because that word can't cover her. She was

more than beautiful. I know that sometimes you think you see her or hear her voice, but you've got to calm down.” He pauses. “It's just that God I miss her." He finishes saying this and breaks down, still looking at me. I am just left paralyzed by his words. I feel a stranded tear wet my face and I silently whisper.

       "I'm sorry." I squint my eyes together. To keep more tears from falling, but they come and I sob. I knew he loved me, but I had no idea just how much my actions hurt him.

        As I open my eyes, Tobias slowly approaches me. His eyes are wide and tears stream down his face.

       "You usually vanish after I say something."

       "I'm not going anywhere." I practically run and bury my head in his chest. His heart beats fast and steady and he smells like home. He takes a few seconds, but wraps his arms protectively around me and kisses my head. We stay like this for a while, crying in each other’s arms, until he pulls me back and stares into my eyes.

      "Is this real?" He asks.

      "As real as can be," I tell him.

     He then leans in and kisses me and our touch lifts sparks that creates an explosion. When we pull away his handsome smile grows and then fades. He touches one of the bruises I got when I escaped. Rage flows through his eyes.

     "We need to talk Tris.” He says and I nod.

     "I'm going to grab us some water. Make yourself at home," he says a bit awkwardly and heads into the kitchen.

     I start to look around and notice the words "Fear God Alone" are gone and the words "bravery and selflessness" replace them. I sit down on the couch. I find a picture frame turned the other way and take it in my hands. What I see surprises me. It's a picture of me in the cafeteria. I start to look at it as a voice speaks.

     "Out of everything I own, that's my favorite," Tobias says.

     "Where did you get it?" I ask.

     "Zeke found it in one of the old camera footages."

     "Oh." I put the photo back. And look at his bloodshot eyes.

      "Where do we start?" I ask.

      "What really happened?" he asks.

      "I couldn't let Caleb go in there for me; not after everything and it killed me to have to leave you, but I couldn’t let him sacrifice himself for me, I couldn’t be that selfish, so I entered the room. I was able to survive the death serum with some effort. When I moved on, David appeared in front of me with a gun threatening to shoot me if I entered the code and when I did, he kept his promise. I thought I was dying. The pain left my body and an image of my mother emerged in front of me and I slowly let go. Apparently Matthew found out what David had done to me only a few moments after the gun went off. He convinced him that keeping me alive as a specimen would be more important than letting me die, so he injected me with a stronger version of the paralytic serum from Erudite and healed me. Unlike in Erudite, I couldn’t hear or feel anything, but when I woke up from the serum, you and our friends were all gone and they told me how you now believed I was dead. It hurt more then anything. Knowing I lost you. They locked me in a room and I only left for tests and simulations for their ‘Genetic Divergent’ research. I had to watch you die almost every day in the sims, but I had to be strong for -” I catch myself before I continue.

       “For what, Tris?” He asks anxiously.

       “I’m scared on how you’ll react.”

       “You can tell me anything. We made a promise in what seems like an eternity ago to each other that we wouldn’t lie, remember?” He questions. I sigh.

       “Tobias, you are a father.”

       His eyes widen, his mouth opens and he is frozen for what seems like an eternity. The silence doesn’t calm me down, so I speak again.

       “About two weeks after you left, they gave me a blood test and it determined that I was pregnant. It was hard not having you around, but he reminds me so much of you and until now, he was the only thing I had to hold on to; my last hope.”

       “He? It’s a boy?” He manages to ask.

       “Yes, his name is Toby.” Tobias goes silent once again.

       “They let me keep him because they would run tests on him when he reached the age where serums work. I would never let them do that. I tried to escape a few times after I found out about Toby, but never succeeded and when he was born, they threatened to shock and torture him if tried. I just couldn’t risk it. Not until yesterday. The power shut down, so I picked him up and ran. On my way out I found the person responsible for the power outage: Uriah.”

       “He’s alive?” He questions in a whispery tone.

       “Yes. Turns out he had gone through the same experience as I did. He helped us run and we, thanks to him, got here safely.”

       “My son, is he here?” He asks.

       “Yes.”

       “Can I- Can I see him?” He stutters upon the question. I just smile and nod. I get up from the couch, open the door and go to the hallway. Toby lights up when he sees me.

       “Mommy, mommy, mommy!” He says excitedly. I pick him up from Uriah’s arms.

       “Hey buddy!” I reply and he snuggles in my chest.

       “Thanks Uri; For everything,” I say and hug him.

       “Anytime, but now I have to talk to someone too.” He replies and winks leaving the hall.

       As I get in the apartment Tobias gets up from the couch and turns to me, his eyes fixed. Toby faces the other way.

       “Is this him?” He asks.

       “Yes,” I tell him. Toby looks at Tobias after he hears us talking with a curious look on his face.

       “Hi Toby,” Tobias says softly.

       “Hi,” Toby says back. “Who are you?” He asks. Tobias looks almost hurt at the question but contains himself.

       “I’m your dad. Do you know what that is?”

       “No,” Toby answers and shakes his head.

       “It’s like a man version of mom,” He tells Toby who smiles in response.

       He yawns and turns to me. “Mommy I’m tired.”

       “I know honey.” I tell him.

       “Toby can sleep in the spare mattress I have for today,” Tobias offers.

       “That would be great,” I say.

       “I’ll go get it.” He takes it into his room with a set of blankets. I follow him and put Toby down.

       “Sleep tight buddy,” I say and kiss his forehead. 

       “Are you comfortable sleeping with me tonight?” Tobias asks.

       “Of course I am,” I tell him a bit surprised by the question, but he smiles at my answer.

       “Here, you can sleep in this,” He says as he hands me one of his shirts. It smells like him.

       “Thank you.” I take the shirt and go freshen up before bed at the bathroom. I put his shirt on and it looks like a dress on me, but I don’t really care. I come out of the bathroom and he’s already in bed waiting for me. He smiles and I lie down next to him. He kisses my head and I finally feel safe for the first time in what feels like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUCY - Review + Being the first one = 7  
> SACREDORCHILD - Review + Kudos = 7  
> DIVERGENTGIRL4 - Review + Kudos + Bookmark = 12  
> OPERATIONGENOCIDE - Kudos = 3  
> FORBIDDENUTOPIA - Kudos + Bookmark + Review = 12  
> NTEPIEMOR - Kudos + Review = 7


	5. What he saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT! Apparently the last time I tried to post it, it didn't go through, and I only noticed today! Because of this, I will update the point system only next time so you can enjoy this with no more wait. I love you bunches!

TOBIAS POV  
     I lay awake at night not being able to sleep. It's just too much to process at once. I finally give up and decide to go on a walk; as much as I want to stay, and as much as I’ve dreamed of having her in my arms one more time, I need to breathe. I move carefully to not wake her up. I stand up and put a black shirt and exercise pants on. I start to walk out the bedroom and stop at the sight of the little boy asleep. He looks like me when I was a child. My son, I say in my head over and over, but the words don’t sink in. I shake it off. I leave a note saying that I went for a walk in case Tris wakes up before I’m back and close the front door behind me.  
     At this time at night the compound is empty, and all I can hear is the sound of my footsteps against the floor and the chasm in the distance. My walk is fast paced, so I reach the chasm fast and lean on the railing overlooking it. I breathe deeply a few times to calm my fast beating heart. Tris is alive. She is alive. All this time and she had been at the bureau. Why hadn't I thought of this before? But then again, how would I? I used to feel her presence everywhere; from hearing my name being called by her voice, to thinking I saw her in gray clothes and each time, I realized my mind was playing tricks on me. I felt like a knife was stabbing me in my stomach continuously. I close my eyes and images of us since we met pass quickly in my head; eventually, they stop at the sight of the little boy wrapped in her embrace. Toby, his name echoes in my mind. I have a child; the one thing I thought I’d never have after growing up with my father. I missed two years of his life. I think of the way he called Tris ‘mommy’ and that word seems weird for her, yet so familiar in the way Toby said it. I don’t want to be like my father. I inhale and hold my breath. I have to take one step at a time. My feelings are indescribable; a perfect mixture of anger, sadness, relief, happiness and fear. I think about how complicated it’s going to be later in the morning and decide to grab muffins and go upstairs in case David comes after them again. I wouldn’t be able to bare it.  
     I unlock the door to the apartment and see Tris sitting on the couch staring transfixed at the photo she saw on her return. The sound of the door closing behind me startles her.  
     “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” I say putting down the muffins on the counter.  
     “It’s okay.”  
     “Why are you up so early?” I sit down next to her.  
     “I had a nightmare,” she explains, “as usual,” she mutters barely audibly.  
     “Do you wanna talk about it?” I question.  
     “Not really,” She says and turns her head away; typical response. I notice her eyes getting filled with water.  
     “Hey, come here.” I pull her in a way she’s leaning on my chest. “You’re safe now. Nothing is going to take you away from me anymore.” I kiss her forehead. “You were very brave.”  
     I tighten my grasp around her and hold her. Between my kisses and her cries, Tris falls asleep. I run my fingers through her long blonde hair and stop at a hematoma in a hidden spot on her jawline; ire quickly grows in me, as by the color you can tell that she has been mistreated for a long time. I gently check for more bruises and find a few more on visible parts; these look more recent. I take a pillow and put it under her head in order to stand up and grab some medicine for her wounds. I come back with a cream for pain relief and rapid healing. I scoop the content in the jar and apply it to a hematoma on her arm. She flinches at the coldness but doesn’t wake up. She still looks small for an eighteen-year-old woman, but she's grown, at least it seems like that. I guess part of that is because she has had to mature much quicker than most people have to, with the war and later on having to go through what she had to alone. It hurts to think about it once again, but I look at her one more time before standing up.  
     I put the cream back in the medicine cabinet and make myself a cup of coffee. I start to think about how today's going to be with the initiates and Tris and Toby. I decide to stay home with them and just take the day off by asking Christina to cover for me. I decide to stay home with them and just take the day off by asking Christina to cover for me; she usually doesn't have anything to do, and the dauntless borns don't need that much help.  
     I check the time and realize I should start to get ready if I want to catch her early and also stop to see Uriah at Zeke's house. I take my coffee with me to my room quietly to pick out what to wear for the day. For a second, I seem to have completely forgotten about my son. I lean against the wall and watch the little boy asleep in the spare mattress which I set out on a whim because of my state of shock. His cover is bundled up in front of him covering only his small feet. With hesitation, I put the cup down and walk next to the mattress bending down to tuck him in properly. As I pull the blanket, I look at the way he sleeps so peacefully; clueless about his reality and the one he has been shielded from by the Bureau. He’s both lucky and unlucky. I watch him for a little while longer and decide to take my shower.

\--------------------------- page break ----------------------------------------

  
     I finish brushing my teeth and leave the bathroom and walk straight to the door, as it’s already 6:15 am. As I enter the living room, I notice Tris is no longer on the couch, but sitting on the kitchen table eying the muffins.  
     “You know you can eat them, right?” I question playfully. She sneaks one small smile at me and grabs one. The way she eats it is actually quite peculiar. Tris bites of the top of it first and then eats the rest. She turns to me as she’s finishing eating the last few bites and the first thing that hooks me are her eyes. The same beautiful eyes make me dumbstruck. I hadn’t noticed it yesterday, but they still demand the attention they used to, and she, as always, is the most gorgeous person I have ever seen; so strong, so brave, so selfless. No one could have taken what she did, but she did.  
     I look at her one more time and remember that I have things to take care of. “I have to go tell Christina to cover for me at today’s training. Do you want to go with me?” Her expression completely changes to one with worry, and I immediately know what it’s about. “You don’t have to do this now.”  
     “I think I’ll stay,” She says. “Just don’t tell her anything now, please.”  
     “I promise I won’t,” I tell her and leave.  
     On the way, I start to think about David. I know she didn’t tell me everything that a happened in the bureau; she had her “partial lie face” on. I don’t think she wants to. She knows my temper and how I can lose it easily. It also aches more than she is letting on what they did to her. It kills me to think that they hurt her and that if she had stayed there even longer, they could have done far worse things. I notice my hands curled up into fists and how stiff my posture has become. I walk so fast because of the anger and adrenaline that has built up, that I reach Christina’s apartment much faster than usual.  
     I knock on the door a few times, and soon enough Christina opens it, and I let myself in.  
     “What’s up with you? You look angry,” she comments scanning me from head to toe and closing the door behind you.  
     “Nothing. Could you cover me with the transfers today?”  
     “Four, you are acting strangely. You would never cancel training, so why do it?”  
     “Because I have a doctor’s appointment.” I lie.  
     “You are lying. I may not be Candor anymore, but I can still spot a liar when I see one and I have to drag you to the doctor every single time.” she pauses. “Now Four, what’s the real deal?”  
     “It’s nothing. Just drop it for now,” I say a bit aggressively. “I’ll come by to check on everything before lunch. I need you to trust me, Christina.” I leave closing the door behind me and hear her screaming my name loudly.  
     I head to Zeke’s place quickly, to get back home as fast as possible. I don’t bother knocking to get in. I use my spare key and get inside. The first audible noise is Uriah talking in an extremely loud tone. As I come in, I see him picking on pancakes with a fork and complaining about the texture. When he spots me. He jumps out of his chair and gives me a few bats on the back.  
     “Four! Didn’t expect to see you anytime soon,” he pauses after the joke waiting for me to laugh. When I don’t, he continues. “Because I was ‘dead.' Get it?”  
     “Not funny,” I tell him, but still smile. I give him a hug with a pat on the back. “It’s good to see you,” I finish.  
     “Four,” Zeke’s voice calls from the corridor, and I turn to look at him. “Tris?” He questions. I nod. “And-” He trails off, but I know exactly what he is asking.  
     “His name is Toby,” I tell him quietly as if I were somehow trying to convince myself.  
     “So it’s true?”  
     Silence fills the room, and I answer:  
     “Every part of it.”


End file.
